Josh Grelle
Joshua Grelle (born November 2, 1985 in Clifton, Texas) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Akihisa Yoshii in Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts and Kenichi Shirahama in Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Nicky 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2016-2017) - Tyrian Callows *Star Wars: Go Rogue (2016) - Admiral Gial Ackbar, Pao, Stormtroopers Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Hatsuya Kaitabi *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Knot (Announced) *AKB0048 (2013) - Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Michael *All Out!! (2017) - Kanto 10A (ep10; Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Tsutomu Domon, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Armin Arlelt, Narrator *Ben-To (2015) - Tomoaki Yamahara (ep3), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Neltz (ep7), Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Azusa Asahina *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Haruka Sakurada *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Wayne (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Yokoshima, Shinagawa (ep7) *D.Gray-man (2009) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Alma Karma *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Kubota, Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Shido Itsuka *Date A Live II (2016) - Shido Itsuka *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Koorogi (Announced) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Shimazu Toyohisa (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Kazuya Aoi *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Kazuya Aoi *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Damiano (ep50), Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Julio, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Hirohide Nanba, Additional Voices *High School DxD: BorN (2015) - Issei Hyodo (Announced) *Hyouka (2017) - Quiz Club President (ep13) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Trick *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Doctor Kada (ep1), Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Genka Kada (ep3), Additional Voices *In Another World With My Smartphone (2017) - Touya Mochizuki (Announced) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Itsuki Takeuchi *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Itsuki Takeuchi *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Itsuki Takeuchi *Joker Game (2016) - Miyoshi (Announced) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Echo *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Kotetsu, Mamori (ep18), Additional Voices *Knight's & Magic (2017) - Dietrich Knitz (Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Oscar, Additional Voices *Masamune-kun's Revenge (2017) - Masamune Akabe (Announced) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Fumikage Tokoyami (Announced) *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - François Vidocq *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2016) - Blamenco, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Yamada *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Nobuchika Ginoza *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Nobuchika Ginoza *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Ace (Announced) *ReLIFE (2016) - Ryo Yoake (Announced) *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Johnny Muppet *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Takahashi, Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Peddler (ep12), Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Tetchan (ep5), Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Yataro (ep6), Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Tanukichi Okuma *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Zen Wisteria (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Ox Ford *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Steam Detectives (2004) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Sadao Mao/'Satan' *The Future Diary (2013) - Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano (1st) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Tenma Momoe *Toriko (2013) - Komatsu *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Ichigo Hitofuri (Announced) *Trickster (2016) - Yamane (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2009) - Chaos, Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Shunichi Kudo *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Jeno (ep2), Yellow Dragon *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Yuri Katasuki (Announced) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Life Beauty 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Kazuya Aoi *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Kazuya Aoi 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Crow 7, Crowd Boy *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Shun Fujimura *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Reeden *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Soshi Minashiro *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Clavis Shepherd *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Itsuki Takeuchi *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Itsuki Takeuchi *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Pork, Wanze, Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Billy *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Nobuchika Ginoza *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - David *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Jiromaru 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Azusa Asahina (ep2) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Damiano (ep4), Additional Voices *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Itsuki Takeuchi 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Lithuania *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Lithuania, Narrator, Seychellois, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Armin Arlelt *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Armin Arlelt 'Movies' *Daylight's End (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Gein (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Dicky Ford, Lost Legion Defector, Password Scav, Torgue Corporation Disclaimer *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Darts Guy 2, Dave, Generic Male 1, Lee, Schmitz, Skeleton 1, XXDATVAULTHUNTERXX *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Orcs *Smite (2012) - Xbalanque *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Demigra *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Hero: Energetic *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sima Shi *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Sima Shi *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Ludger Will Kresnik, Victor *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Phog Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (125) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (116) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors